


on your mind

by humanveil



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Michael, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Michael feels a pull toward Mahone, a desire toknow.





	on your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Episode S2E13: The Killing Box.

His view of Mahone is blurry, and yet Michael still stares; gaze fixed on the car driving beside their transport truck. He can only just make out the features of Mahone’s face, the expression hard to read through two cuts of thick glass.

He feels a pull toward the other man, an inexplicable connection. It itches under Michael’s skin, grows with every encounter. It’s equal parts horrifying and alluring, he thinks. Almost like a morbid fascination. He wants to _know_ this man, to strip him down and learn everything he can.  

From the look of it, Mahone feels the same.


End file.
